


The story of Eliza Stumbleton

by Nekosounds



Series: The story of Eliza Stumbleton [1]
Category: Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: Aila is awkward and so is Eliza, F/F, I'm gay for Aila, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekosounds/pseuds/Nekosounds
Summary: Eliza is a half elf artificer who always wanted to learn more about her Wild Elf side, find her father's remains, and to make some friends. When a group of adventures (One of them being a pretty dang attractive Wild Elf) stubble across her home, could this be her dream come true?





	The story of Eliza Stumbleton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The people on discord who wanted me to upload this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+people+on+discord+who+wanted+me+to+upload+this).



> So as Y'all might know, I'm High Rollers trash. And one day I made my own little OC for the Aerois campaign. You'll learn more about my girl Liz as you read on. I hope you enjoy, and sorry that I'm trash!

“Papa?” I turn around and see my young daughter, in her long grey nightgown. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, while still managing to hold her ragged stuffed owlbear close.

“Ah, Eliza!” I say, “what are you doing up so late?”

“I heard some ruffling sounds. Are you going somewhere?” She asks as she notices the bag I carry on me. “Yes darling,” I say, “I’m going off for a bit. Your Uncle Grimble will be watching over you until I return.”

“Where are you going? Can I come!” She asks with that bright tint in her eyes, the one she always has whenever she comes up with one of her new ideas.

“I’m afraid not child, I’m going off to find your mother. That travel is not suited for a little girl like you.”

“But I’m half wild elf! I can survive out their, just like the rest of them!” She says, putting her fits up. I kneel down to her size and squeeze her chubby cheeks.

“You don’t exactly look the part,” I say. “I have to go. But I promise I will return soon. And together, we will be one happy family again. You, me, and your mother.”

“And Uncle Grimble?”

“And Uncle Grimble.” I state. She thinks for a moment, then looks up at me with a big smile.

“Okay papa!” She says, “But you have to come back REAL soon! And tell mama how good of a girl I am!” I laugh,

“Of course darling. Of course.”

“And see if you can bring back a present? Something the wild elves have! Like the cool partoron cloth things they usually have.”

“I’ll do my best,” I kiss her forehead before standing up and heading towards the door again. Looking back at my daughter one last time before I go.

“Goodbye, Eliza.”

“See you soon, papa!”

***

 

He never came back. After a over a year of him being gone, me and Uncle Grimble assumed that he died during his travels. Whether it was the wild elves, or some other lowland creature, I’m not sure. Sometimes I wonder if he found me’ ma. If they died together, if he died and she lived and left again. Or even if she was the one to finished him off.

We made a makeshift grave for him in the back by the flowers. Although the only thing buried there are his old belongings. One day I would like to find his body and give him a proper burial. But what if someone else found his body and buried it? No, that wouldn’t do. It would be an unmarked grave in the middle of nowhere. And he deserves to be buried by his family. Uncle Grimble said that he was heading towards Goldthrone. Strange that he was heading towards the city, but maybe ma was close to it. Maybe pa just had to make a stop there for safety. Either way, as much as I want to, I can’t go get it. Although I do have me’ trusty thunder canon, I’d die out there! At least, if I was alone…

Uncle Grimble can handle himself hunting for a few hours, but not traveling all the way to Gold throne. And since I was homeschooled me’ whole life and barely leave the house, I have no friends. If only somebody could come by. A group of adventurers or something. Ah, who am I kiddin’? Nobody comes by here. It’s in the middle of nowhere, and doesn’t get too many lowland creatures. So there’s really no reason anybody would travel by he-

***RAWWWRRRR***

Ah crap.

“Uncle Grimble! I think there’s a bear or something outside!” I grab me’ thunder canon, “I’m gonna go out there to kill it!”

“Don’t die!” I hear him say before I rush outside.

 

Running outside, and up the hill towards were I heard the sound. Once I reach the top, I notice a few things.

First off, that is not a bear. That is DEFINITELY not a bear. Or, bears, since there’s more than one of them. What are they? No idea.

Second thing, there are people fighting them. It’s hard to tell what they look like. But there’s 7 of them, and I saw a smidge of blue, and maybe an aaracrokra? Either way, I guess I’ll go down and help them.

I take a running start, and jump down the hill, aiming me’ thunder canon at one of the creatures!

...I miss…

I land of the ground, standing in front of 2 creatures. One is a frog-person-thing, and the other is a tall, muscular looking elf with a big ass hammer.

“Uhh,” I say staring at her, causing me to accidentally shoot my thunder canon off again. This time actually hitting the darn thing! Now we’re just kind of standing here...looking at each other...Not. Saying. A word…

“Thanks,” OH THANK SIASKA SHE SAID SOMETHING-

“No problem,” I mutter. She looks at me for a couple more seconds before returning to the fight.

Looking around, I instantly realize the situation I’m in. Uncle Grimble always said to shoot from afar and do not, by any means, get up close and personal. I am a huge dunderhead for jumping off that hill. And for what? To impress this group of strangers? Although that elf girl was really attracti-AOH SIASKA WE’RE SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING! Uhh okay! Okay. Uhhh.

I quickly point the thunder canon at one of the creatures and fire. Wasn’t really prepared though, as I fell flat on me’ butt. Luckily, it looks like I managed to take out the last of’em.

The elven lady walks up to me and offers me a hand up. I take it and she, rather roughly, jolts me back onto my feet.

“Thanks,” I say. She gives me a firm nod in response. The rest of the strangers walk up to us. Okay, this is me’ chance. How do I impress these cool looking people? Alright, calm down Liz. I’ll just introduce myself first.

“Howdy!” I say, “Don’t often get a lot of visitors around here.” The crew just kind of look at me for a few seconds. “Uhh, let me introduce myself! Eliza Stumbleton! But most people call me Lizza or Liz or...whatever.”

“Who calls you that?” The blond, fancy looking’ elf asks.

“...Me’ uncle.” I say, “Yeah as you can probably tell, not a lot of people out in these parts. Just me and me’ uncle!” I notice the light that once shined on the ground was starting to fade. “Hey, uhh, it’s goin’ to be dark soon. If y’all want you can stay with us tonight!”

“Are you sure? We’d hate to bother you,” a blue girl who’s a couple inches taller than he says.

“Aw it’s no problem! Me and Uncle Grimble would love the company. And we have more than enough food to feed you lot for the night. Come on, I’ll show you where we live.” I start to walk back up the hill, the group following me. “By the way, I don’t think i’ve caught y’all’s names.” I say.

“ Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto.” The blond elven man says. One by one the rest have introduced themselves to me, Nova, Quill, Sentry, Valla, and Arvil. The elven lady introduced herself last. 

“I’m Aila,” she said. “That’s a really nice na-” I stop on my tracks. Now that we’re out of combat (and an awkward conversation) I get better look at her. She has...one of those pieces of cloth that.

“No way…” I say before running up to her. Clearly startling her by the way she steps back a few steps, “YOU’RE A WILD ELF?!?!” I say excitedly. She rolls her eyes at me.

“Here we go again, I’ll have you know I’m a delight!” She says.

“Oh I have no doubt about that! I’m sorry, let me explain. I’m HALF wild elf! On me’ mum’s side! I’ve always wanted to know more about their culture, but had no way of finding out! Oh this is great!” I grab her arm, “come on! The house is up this way! Oh I’m so excited!” I run back to the house with her arm in my hand.

Once we reach the front door I let go of her arm. Realizing that I just dragged a stranger, a wild elf nonetheless, to my house. I look at her to apologize and...Is...Is she blushing?

“Uh, s-sorry about that.” I say.

“It’s alright,” she says, “I want to get inside anyways.” The rest of the crew come up shortly after. And we all walk inside.

“Uncle Grimble!” I say, “We have a few guest tonight! Hope you don’t mind!”

“I’d much rather have them in here than out there at night.” Uncle Grimble says from the kitchen.

“Your uncles a gnome?” Quill asks.

“Well, yeah! Me’ father was adopted by gnomes. Uncle Grimble is the best uncle there is!”

“And you’re the best niece there is.” He says, “Now go set the table, dinner is almost ready.”

“Okie dokie!” I say before getting to work.

Dinner goes well for the most part. The crew told us about their adventures, how they crashed on an airship, and about the ghost in Rosehall. And then, this conversation comes up.

“So, you’re a wild elf, ey?” Uncle Grimble asks Aila.

“Yep.”

“Liz here always wanted to learn more about ‘em. She use to ask her father all the time to get her one of the cloth things they have with them all the time. Wanted to know where her mum came from. All of that.”

“Why didn’t her mum tell her then?” She asked. The table went silent. Until after a minute or so, Uncle Grimble spoke again.

“Her mum left her when she was a wee’lad. Not even a year old.” I look down at my plate.

“...and her father?” Valla asks, Arvil nudging her.

“Left when I was 10 to go find her.” I say “Haven’t seen my pa since.” I close my eyes and take a deep breath, then look right back up at everybody with the biggest smile I can muster up. “Aw shucks, you’re all done. I-I’ll go do the dishes.” I hastily grab everyone's dishes and head to the kitchen.

Whiles washing the dishes, the guardian comes in.

“Oh hi. Sentry, right?” I ask.

“Yes,” she says, “do you need any help?”

“Naw, you’re our guest! You should go relax after that fight. Plus all you needed was a warm plate.”

“Well, as a guardian I don’t need to eat.” She says.

“Speaking of which,” I turn around to face her, “you’re like a robot, right?”

“In a way, yes.” She says.

“Well, I’m a bit of a tinkerer myself. And besides wild elves, I’ve also had an interest in guardians. Would you mind if I ask you a few questions?” I asks, “I mean like, not right now. But maybe like, tomorrow maybe? Before you leave?”

Sentry smiles and says, “Of course. Although I don’t know too much, I can tell you what I do know.”

“Thank you so much!” I say, wrapping up the dishes. “Uncle Grimble, you got the rooms arranged for everyone?”

“Yep. Nova, Sentry, and Valla will be in your father's room. Lucius, Arvil, and Quill in the living room.”

“Sounds good,” I take a sip of water.

“And Aila in your room.”

I spit out my water.

“Me’ room?!” I say, “why put her in me’ room? Surely Valla would-”

“Because my dear,” Uncle Grimble says, “I raised you through your teenage years. I know your type.”

“My...type?”

“She’s a wild elf, tall, and looks strong enough to break your back.” I feel the blush creep across my face.

“Uncle Grimble!” I say.

“Now go to bed! It’s getting late.”

“Fiiiine.” I say, “Goodnight Uncle Grimble.”

“Goodnight kiddo,” he says. I walk up stairs. Aila is sitting on the chair that rests in the corner of my room. She’s looking at the mess on my desk, specifically at my latest project.

“That’s gonna be a cane for me’ uncle,” I say, making her notices my presence, “as much as he hates to deny it, he’s getting older.” I sit at the bottom of my bed, Aila joining me there.

“So,” she says, “what do you wanna know?”

“Huh?” I ask.

“About wild elves.” She says.

“Oh, yeah!” I say, “Um, let me think. Uhh…First off, what’s that thing?” I point at her cloth thats tied around her belt, “I’ve seen wild elves that's had these kind of things, but I don’t know what they are.”

“It’s called a tartan,” she says, “it symbolized what clan you’re from.”

“What clan does yours symbolize?” I ask.

“I don’t know,” she says, “was a member of the Airdetithe clan, but I’m not truly one of theirs.”

“I wonder what clan me’ mum was from,” I say.

“About that,” she says, “I’m sorry for bringing that up.”

“It’s alright!” I say, “I’ve forgiven me’ mum. And I admire me’ fathers bravery. Everything he did was for me.” I sigh and look down at my feet, “I just wish we could of given him a proper burial.”

“Do you know where it would be?” She asks.

“He was going towards Goldthrone. I assume he died on his way there as Uncle Grimble said that he would send out a letter once he got there.”

“We’re heading towards there.” She says.

“Really?!” I perk up, but the calm down, “Well I mean, I can’t ask you guys to delay your travels even more to go find it.”

“You could always come with us.” She says. My head shoots up.

“I would love to! But...I can’t leave Uncle Grimble behind.”

“It’s your choice.” She says, “I’m heading to bed.” She gets off of my bed and starts to lay out her bedroll.

“Oh, if you want you can sleep on me’ bed?”

“To late. Already on the floor.”

“Okay.” I take off the strings that hold my pigtails together, and lay my head down on the pillow. “Goodnight.” I say. Aila grunts as a response.

I like her.

 

_ The wind blows lightly in a small patch of land. The sky is full of clouds, yet still blue as ever. Buildings tower in the distance. Goldthrone. _

_ Suddenly, the wind picks up as the clouds grow darker. The land is now drench in red. Body’s lying around, but one stands out. A skeleton, lying face down in front of me. And his killer, a female wild elf, everything about her is blurry, all but her deep red hair. _

_ I look down at the skeleton in horror, but the more I look at it...The more I realize that something is...off...When I look up again, the woman is gone. The only thing that stands is Goldthrone in the distance...And a man facing towards the city. _

_ “Father?” _

 

Jolting up from my bed, I calm myself down by looking out the window. The sun is starting to rise. Doubt anyone else is awake, but I guess I could start on breakfast. I throw something together, making sure to make enough for everyone, and then head to the shed to work.

I can barely eat after that dream, so I just start getting to work on the cane again. Eventually I manage to somewhat empty my plate, and go back inside the house to clean up.

Inside, everyone’s all packed up and ready to leave. Uncle Grimble sitting on his chair by the fireplace, pipe in hand.

“Time for you to leave, ey?” I ask.

“It’s best we get back on the road as soon as possible. Thank you for letting us stay the night though.” Arvil says.

“Oh it’s no problem lads! I enjoyed the company.” Uncle Grimble says. As the others walk past me out the door, Aila stops.

“That offer still stands you know,” she says, “you wanna come?” I think about it for a moment. Not only could I bring my father to rest, but I could also see new places, grow stronger, make friends...But…

“I can’t,” I say, “I’m sorry.” A look of disappointment goes across Aila’s face for a meer second before she shrugs it off. “Bye then,” She walks out.

“Wait!” she stops right out the door, “...Will I ever see you again?”

“Probably not,” She says, “no real reason to come back this way.” I felt something when she said that, something in my chest. I don’t want her to leave. Why? Was it because she was a wild elf? Had a lot of information of things I’ve always wanted to know? Or is it...something else? Plus I’ve never gotten to get to know those other guys. I wanna talk to Quill, why he has only one arm. Maybe I can even make him a new one if he wants? And Nova! She seemed interesting. Valla’s eyes are cool, enough said there. I’ve never gotten to ask Sentry those questions. And Aila…

“UNCLE GRIMBLE!” I close the door, “I’m sorry, I don’t want to leave you, but I just...I”

“Oh Siaska, FINALLY!” He said, “I was hoping you would decide to go with them!”

“Really?” I say, “But who will stay and help you around the house? What about me’ unfinished inventions? What about-”

“Forget about all that, all your life it’s been you and me. You need to be with people that have the same energy as you. That Nova girl definitely does, let me tell you.” He takes a blow of his pipe, “And I know you’re all smitten over that Aila girl.”

“I am not-Oh forget about it, I need to go pack before they get to far.”

“Already did it for yea,” Uncle Grimble says, throwing my satchel at me. “I’ve got your Thunder Canon as well.”

“Why?”

“Like I said, I want you to go. This will be good for you.”

“Right,” I say, “This will be good for me.” Uncle Grimble kisses my forehead.

“Now go,” he says, “you have people to catch up too,”

“I love you Uncle Grimble.”

“I love you too kiddo.”

I run to the door, giving my uncle one last look before closing the door.

‘This will be good for me.’

I run up the hill, reaching the top I see the others at the bottom.

“HEY WAIT!” I shout. The group follows my figure while I run down the hill, nearly tripping. Once I reach the bottom I catch my breath before saying “I want to come too.”

Out of everyone’s reactions, I only focus on Aila’s. She smirks and says, “Well come on then.” And she continued to walk away, the others joining her. I look back up the hill.

I don’t know how long I’ll be gone for. I hope Uncle Grimble will be able to take care of himself. Of the house. I have some good memories there. My father playing with me in the flowers, Uncle Grimble teaching me how to blacksmith and invent, the stories I would hear about my mother. How I’m practically a spitting image of her, what with my hair and my one brown eye.

I’m going to miss my shed, with all my tools. I’m gonna miss my room with the vines growing outside around my window. I’m gonna miss gathering food from the garden while Uncle Grimble hunts in the woods. I’m going to miss my Uncle, who raised me to be the person I am today. I’m going to miss everything, but…

I can always come home. But going with these guys...I only have one chance at that. And that’s right now.

“Hey, come on!” Aila shouts at me, “I’m not waiting up for you again.”

“Again?” I ask. She smirks,

“In the amount of time you came running to us, we would of been long gone if I didn’t stall.” She says. I smile at her and we walk off to join the others together.

I guess this is where my journey begins.

  
  



End file.
